Users of touch-enabled computing devices may input text by contacting a touch-sensitive display of the computing device to select keys of a virtual keyboard displayed thereon. Based on a variety of factors, such as the physical size/dimensions of the touch-sensitive display, the orientation of the computing device, and/or how a user is currently holding the computing device, it may be cumbersome for the user to input text via a single virtual keyboard.